


Everything else is a substitute for your love/所有其他事物都是你的爱的第二选择

by seventhcloud777



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Steve, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Sexual Tension, theyre all just dumb boys basically
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhcloud777/pseuds/seventhcloud777
Summary: 担心自己对同性恋室友怀有恐同情节的直男意识到自己只是爱上了他。“结果是如果巴基吻的人是我，我就对他和男人接吻没有问题了。”





	Everything else is a substitute for your love/所有其他事物都是你的爱的第二选择

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rightings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightings/gifts).
  * A translation of [Everything else is a substitute for your love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077590) by [rightings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightings/pseuds/rightings). 

巴基比预史蒂夫预料的更直接一些。一当史蒂夫建议他们应该搬到一起，巴基就双肩端立，胸口因喘息而起伏。史蒂夫把这当成：巴基正准备打一架。

这是拒绝，史蒂夫想。这，没关系。这令人失望，至少这么说；当他意识到时，他的心有一点点地枯萎。很多的一点点。他想象巴基可能会说什么，他会轻易地让他失望还是会当一个混蛋。也许他会诚实而礼貌，会说：“_我不知道，史蒂夫•••那听起来不像是个好主意，对现在来说。_”也许他会把这个主意当成玩笑而舍弃，“_我已经厌倦你这样的苦相了，如果我还对着它醒来，谁知道会发生什么。_”也许他就是会当一个混蛋，会不可思议地瞪着史蒂夫然后说：“_你在跟我开玩笑，对吗？_”

然而，没有哪种情况发生。反而，他说，“我是同性恋。”

嗯，那也算酷。就是让人有点吃惊—嗯，不。史蒂夫在设法骗谁？这他妈非常让人吃惊。巴基，作为詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯，被女人环绕的男人？同性恋？这他妈是怎样的一个剧情反转。然而史蒂夫尽力不让任何惊意显示在脸上；有意让他的表情变得赞许而平静。

“噢。”他打算还说点别的。也许告诉巴基他有多高兴巴基选择告诉了他。也许抱抱他。大概还能问他，和史蒂夫搬到一起住和这有什么关系。

然而在他能有机会做任何一件事前，巴基打断了他。“我要告诉你，是因为，”巴基舔了舔唇。一个紧张时有的习惯，史蒂夫知道。“如果—如果我要和你搬到一起，你有权知道。如果你将对我喜欢男人有问题的话我就不能和你一起住。”

“噢，”史蒂夫又说了一遍，因为像这样他就很能说了。这是所有他能成功说上一阵的话。

巴基决心进入另一个讨论，紧张地皱起眉头，“你对那_有_问题吗？”

“什么？不！”史蒂夫口吃起来，摇头，“我就是—真的不。我没预料到这个。但是，拜托，巴克，你知道我不在乎。”

巴基脸上的神情表示他并不知道。这•••嗯，有点伤人。史蒂夫尽量不带上自己的感情。出柜是艰难的，不是说史蒂夫不知道，所以提到这个的时候巴基稍微有点谨慎是完全说得通的。史蒂夫仍忍不住有一点的沮丧：他是巴基最好的朋友。

这个想法只能让他更伤心。巴基担心史蒂夫也许会因为这个不接受他，把这个藏起来多久了？

噢，这简直太糟糕。史蒂夫迈上他与巴基之间相隔的两步，抱住了巴基。巴基肩膀里的紧张感在几秒钟内从他的骨头里渗了出去，直到他除了一团柔软什么也不是，在史蒂夫的怀抱里被抱到一起。

20秒之后（20分钟？小时？史蒂夫他妈的不知道），巴基放了手，退后。

史蒂夫直视巴基的眼睛，好像巴基会因为害羞看向史蒂夫的脸的几厘米外的地方似的*，“什么，你在担心我会抛下16年的友谊就因为你喜欢男人？”

巴基接受了一秒钟史蒂夫的目光，然后又看到别处，“如果我说是的，那会很糟吗？”

“有点，但我理解。”而只为了没有理由_不_这么做，史蒂夫将巴基拖进另一个拥抱。他等到巴基的脸埋进他的肩膀，这样巴基就看不到他脸红着说，“所以•••这算是一个同意了？”

—

这是一个同意，因为几个星期后，巴基刚成功地把他的最后一个箱子放进史蒂夫原来的学习室里。老实说，史蒂夫该死地不知道一个学习室是什么样以及里面该做什么，所以现在他真他妈的高兴他再也不用担心这个了。

站在巴基的门边，史蒂夫对着巴基站直身把手放在牛仔裤上擦的样子笑。“你的新家看起来怎么样？”

“我不知道•••有样东西有点让人不爽？”巴基耸肩，但玩弄在唇边的坏笑显示他在做混蛋。他关上门把史蒂夫留在门的另一侧。“啊，是啊，好吧。这样好_多_了。”史蒂夫听到那个自满的混蛋说道。

史蒂夫怒视着木门。“滚出我的公寓，白痴。”

“但是史蒂薇，”巴基打开门，只开了一个裂缝，让自己的脸伸出来向史蒂夫展示他过于戏剧化的噘嘴，“这是我们的房子了，现在。”

“不是法律上的。我可以把你踢出门，任何你让我觉得讨厌的时候。”

“我？让你讨厌？不现实。”

“你就是不现实的。”

巴基没有回答；他把头放回房间并且非常礼貌地关上门。史蒂夫可以听到他上了锁。混蛋。

_

尽管他有争辩，要让巴基表现得房子真的是他的还是有困难的。他觉得需要向史蒂夫寻求与这个地方有关的，他做的所有事情的准许：史蒂夫会发现巴基在真正考虑要求将暖气关掉之前，流汗流到自己的蛋都要掉了。

巴基付自己的那份租金，也在轮到他的买每月的杂货时敲出零钱来。据史蒂夫所知，这地方是巴基的就像这地方是他的一样。而且如果史蒂夫足够诚实，这个公寓在巴基踏足的那一刻起就是巴基的了。不管史蒂夫在哪儿，巴基就是家。

可是，巴基看上去没有理解到那个概念，而且花了一个月才终于允许自己带人回家。男人回家。也许这是因为要相信史蒂夫真的接受他的性取向，对他来说有点勉强。这不是一件不寻常的事：很多人在理论上说他们能接受同性恋，但当他们真的看到两个同样性别的人接吻呢？他们会十分不适。也许巴基怀疑史蒂夫也是这样的。

第一次发生的时候，史蒂夫在和巴基看Netflix上的妈妈跳舞*。当巴基开始左立不安，他们看到了揭露谁会登顶的那一集。史蒂夫害怕把巴基刺激得更深，假装没有注意到。过了七分钟，巴基终于说了点什么出来。不是说史蒂夫在数。

“我可以——”他摇摇头，“你介意——•••不。昂。等等。”

史蒂夫盯着电视，给巴基他需要的时间。

“我今天晚上要出去玩，”巴基最终说。这真是。好吧？酷。为什么那对巴基来说说出来这么耗神经呢？

“噢，行，所以你不能来吃晚饭了？”史蒂夫猜测，希望那就是巴基的意思。

“不能了，但是，”他有点在尝试着表达，双手比划，“我要去，像是，出去•••_玩_。而且我也许不会，像是——也许会。”

史蒂夫觉得他也许理解了巴基正在纠结的是什么，“你想带个人回家？”

巴基破了音。“我也可以回他的家。他们*。那种叫法都行。对于你来说。”

“巴克，”史蒂夫笑了，“除非你魔幻版地变直了，我知道那个人会是个男人。你不用，像是，去试着隐藏它。而且我不在乎，我之前也带过一些女孩回家。”

“一个女孩，史蒂夫。单个的。”

史蒂夫噘嘴。“是啊！但是是很多次，所以相当于没区别。”

“如果这困扰到你。类似于。如果你感到不舒服，我可以回他的家或别的什么。他不一定得到这儿。”

“这也是你的公寓，巴基。你不用寻求许可，”史蒂夫确认自己看进巴基的眼睛，在他说话的时候。为了表示强调。

“吸我的老二。”巴基说，他没什么别的好说的了。

“那你要先请我吃晚饭，巴恩斯，”史蒂夫咧开嘴，“我可不是那么好睡的。”

“白痴，”巴基瞪他，“在我的口角*技术之下？我可以让每个人变得好睡。”

“哈，”史蒂夫说。也许有天他得检验一下那个。

—

“你在跟他调情，”娜塔莎摇头，“难以置信。”

“我——什么！不，我——没有！”史蒂夫连忙说，“我没有在跟巴基调情，小娜。我们只是随处开玩笑！”

娜塔莎挑眉。“我讨厌跟你说透，罗杰斯。我是同性恋而且我没有一个直的朋友像这样跟我乱开玩笑。”

“是嘛。”史蒂夫说，“你的直朋友们错失了一些有质量的老二玩笑。”

在她的呼吸之下，史蒂夫能听到她嘀咕，“难以置信。”

—

那一个史蒂夫带回家许多次的女孩现在在史蒂夫的淋浴室里。他做早餐的时候，莎伦从浴室里出来，穿着昨晚的衣服。

“嘿，”史蒂夫微笑着说，“留下来吃早饭吗？”

和预料的一样，莎伦的回答是她上一次给的。以及上上次给的。_以及_上上上次给的。“抱歉，史蒂夫，要工作。”她抓走她的包，调整好鞋子，向门口走去。史蒂夫跟在后面，和她拥别，在她走后锁上门。

“是谁？”巴基含含糊糊地说，踏进客厅。他只穿着平角短裤和一件至少XL码的帽衫，足够大到盖过几乎整个短裤。他的头发竖到奇怪的位置，只有一只眼睛是睁开的。

史蒂夫很快地移开视线，把他正在致力于的煎饼翻了个边。“莎伦，她刚走。”

“嗯，”巴基说，然后转身回到他的卧室。史蒂夫知道他计划在那儿睡到中午。“叫我起来吃煎饼。”

—

巴基第二次带男人回家比第一次少了很多隐秘性。第一次，史蒂夫甚至都没见到那个男人。他来得太晚走得又太早。而这一次呢？史蒂夫看了个明明白白。

史蒂夫听到门边上钥匙的叮铃声响时，他正坐在沙发上，做着最近的任务。毫无意义问，一会儿后巴基踉跄地走进来，但他不是一个人。不是说史蒂夫看到了那个人的脸。巴基的背位于史蒂夫能看到有一双手抓着巴基的屁股的位置上——这双手属于那张巴基正抱着亲的脸。史蒂夫不知道该怎么办。他该让他们知道自己的在场吗？等巴基看到他吗？回房间假装他什么也没看见吗？

那个男人把巴基往公寓里更推进了一些，还踢上了门。史蒂夫皱眉，这家伙他妈的是谁而且他为什么表现得像这里是他家一样？真是个混蛋。

“马特——”巴基说，努力推开他，然而那个男人与他的唇难舍难分，把他拉进又一个吻里，所以巴基实际上能发出的声音就是，“呜。”

“马特，等等，”巴基解脱出来，放一只手在这个•••_马特_的胸膛上，“来吧，最起码去我的卧室。”

马特抱怨着答应了，而只有当巴基转身抓着马特的手带他去卧室，巴基才注意到史蒂夫在沙发上。

“史蒂夫，嗨，”巴基脸上的焦虑神情仿佛在害怕史蒂夫会冲他尖叫。他迅速放开了马特的手。

“嘿，巴克，”史蒂夫微笑，而且确认他的微笑是极度友好的，好让巴基停止抓狂。然后，他指向性地看向马特。

巴基害羞地笑笑。“噢！对！史蒂夫，这是马特，马特，呃，史蒂夫是我的好朋友兼室友。”

“嘿，老兄，”马特如是说。

史蒂夫忽略掉对马特怒视的冲动，尽管，他_不知道_自己为什么有这种冲动。他对这家伙微笑，“嗨。”

之后马特走了回去，抓住巴基的手。这提醒了巴基他手上的任务，朝他的卧室点点头，把马特带到了那儿。他的手已经回到了巴基的屁股上。

现在他们两个都走了，史蒂夫可以和平地怒视了。他不知道为什么马特对他的肚子造成这么糟糕的感觉；这家伙又没有对史蒂夫做任何事情。这整件事都对于史蒂夫不对劲，这让他感到不舒服。

心怀内疚地，史蒂夫在想他是不是在恐同。也许史蒂夫_就是_那种理论上可以接受，但在这正当着他们的面发生会有不同的反应的人。

如果史蒂夫再多想一点，这又说不通了？他见过娜塔莎和她的女朋友，玛利亚，接吻好多次。  
他甚至意外撞见过她们亲热。他之后并没有不舒服，所以为什么他现在会了呢？他考虑了一下巴基和马特都是男人的事实，但那也同样说不通。

他塞进耳机，把他正在听的酷玩的歌的音量调高，淹没马特的响亮低吼。

—

第二天早晨，巴基只穿着一条运动裤走了出来，没穿上衣，带着散布在胸口和脖子的几道伤痕。史蒂夫觉得他甚至瞥到他的运动裤上面部分景观。在他后面，马特穿得整整齐齐，一只手穿过他的头发，努力让它不那么像一只鸟正在搭窝。他走向门，而巴基紧跟在后面，在马特转过身说了什么史蒂夫不能捕捉到的话时，巴基害羞地笑了。马特轻柔地亲了亲巴基，然后离开了，走时充满玩笑意味地眨眨眼。门关上后史蒂夫暴躁地朝它眯眼。

“我真的很抱歉。”说出了完整的句子！在中午以前！如果史蒂夫不是如此迷惑的话，他会感到自满的。

“抱歉什么？”

“我以为你昨晚在办公室工作，我没有意识到你是在家里做的。要不然我至少能提前发短信跟你确认。我完全忘了，我发誓——”

“这没事，”史蒂夫笑了，在巴基胡乱说话的中途打断了他，“又不是你当着我的面做爱。”

“是的，但是•••”巴基的紧张感肉眼可见地流失了。他有些羞涩地咧嘴笑了。

“没有但是。我得告诉你多少次我不在乎这个？”

“是啊。”巴基说，什么也没回答，也回答了所有。

—

一月一次地，史蒂夫担起责任强迫巴基参加他的晨跑。一月一次地，巴基扬言要剥了史蒂夫的皮，然后拿起最近的鞋子，朝史蒂夫的方向举起，试图把他吓走。不用说，从来没有用。

“巴基~~”史蒂夫说，充满活力，心情愉悦，以及所有一个在早晨6点的人不该有的样子。

“他妈的留我一个人在这，灵魂吸食者，”巴基的被单说。

史蒂夫叹气，朝巴基扔他在地板上看见的第一样东西。是一罐百事。真恶心。“我们走吧，巴克，我真的要比平时要晚上一些了。晨跑很好玩的！”

巴基把遮盖物拉下仅足以让他的嘴唇露出来。史蒂夫试图忽略它们有多粉嫩但是失败了。“是的，是很好玩。但是想一想：早晨，然而没有人醒着。”

史蒂夫点头同意，“我已经考虑到了。而它噩梦般地诱人。我的提议仍存在。”

“我已经婉拒了你的提议了，”巴基拉回遮盖物，回归他假定的地位上。

“我可以听到你说话，然而，你所在的地位不能婉拒来自我的申请，把我的‘申请’仅仅看成形式吧。我要强迫你起来了，巴克。”

在被单下的哪个地方，史蒂夫能看到什么东西在移上移下。只是因为史蒂夫在巴基文化里受教育程度很高，他才明白这是巴基在点头。“我，也能，听到你说话。但是尽管我的地位不能允许我婉拒，它允许我叫你咬我的屁股。”

史蒂夫考虑了一下，“晨跑过后，我会正式地咬你的屁股。”

巴基的头这次完整地从毯子里露了出来，“保证？”

成功。

—

“你在心里悄悄地觉得，”巴基大声读出来，“你的对手嫉妒•••我的勤奋，我的长相，我的意志力，我的报复，我的财富，我的勇气，我的风度，我的激情，或者我没有对手。”

史蒂夫没抬头，说，“你的长相。”

“嗯，”巴基回答，“我最怕什么？•••和朋友告别，丢掉我的工作，全球变暖，剪刀，流行测试，沃尔玛，战争，一个人待着，或站立不动。”

这一次，史蒂夫停下来思考，“我在剪刀和沃尔玛之间无法决定。”

“我不知道，朋友，沃尔玛的潜在容量有点吓人。”

“是吗？”史蒂夫挑眉，“那剪刀的潜在可能呢？你可以用来剪可爱的小人形纸链，给某人剪头发，或者刺进某人的太阳穴。每一个都有不同水平的离奇性。”

巴基点头，“你确实有道理。人形纸链让人抓狂到不行。”

一两分钟的安静后，巴基发出了愉悦地声音，“哈。”

史蒂夫抬头看，“什么？”

“我得到了长发公主。”巴基咧开嘴，为他的成就自豪，“‘_你机智而外向，你有着让人们保持微笑的幽默感。你持续寻求探险，不容易安定下来。_’”

史蒂夫皱眉，“你能保持他们的微笑？因为他们不是我。”

巴基该死地皱眉回去，“你看到这个了吗？”他指着他的腿。“它要到你屁股上去了。”

史蒂夫假装晕倒，“所以他们说骑士已死。”

“我会让你死，”巴基朝史蒂夫眯眼。

“镇静点，我亲爱的。”

—

史蒂夫在下午10：48收到一条短信。

巴基：我觉得我要带这伙计回家了。

巴基：可以吗？

史蒂夫：不行

巴基：噢，好吧

史蒂夫：我在开玩笑！！！

巴基：我该怎样处理这个信息

史蒂夫：**带他回家！！！！！**

史蒂夫：**吸他的老二！！！**

史蒂夫：**当着我的面！！！！！！**

巴基：我把这当成一个同意了

巴基：如果你想要我吸你的老二

巴基：只要问就行了xoxo

史蒂夫：啊，爱情

史蒂夫冷静地忽略了他脑袋里告诉他这是在调情的声音。尤其因为那声音可疑地像娜塔莎的。他也冷静地忽略了位于他胃下方的麻木感觉。

—

贝卡听说了这个。她说这是因为在史蒂夫无论何时做了傻事她都会有第六感感应到，但史蒂夫非常确定这是因为娜塔莎把她的鼻子伸到了它不属于的地方*。所以，这是为什么他一个六尺二的高大男人发现自己正在电话里被一个21岁的五尺三的女人大吼大叫。那并不管用时，她屈尊主动要求去到他家。。

“我真他妈不敢相信你们两个！”她走进公寓时，以这代替问好。

“你知道吗，这相当好笑，娜塔莎说了同样的——”这一点也不好笑，史蒂夫只是故意让贝卡从她正计划的事上分心。他不知道那是什么，但看起来并不值得期待。

“是吗？”贝卡顺着他一小会儿，“娜塔莎足够礼貌，没有把你撕成一个新的人，但我就不会这么友好了，你这整个该死的傻蛋。”

“我并不觉得娜塔莎和礼貌这两个词放在了同一个句子里算是准确的词语安排。”

贝卡瞪大眼。“这样准确的词语安排如何？吃屎吧，罗杰斯。”

“有没有人告诉过你你和巴基共用了一套病态的幽默？”

这个干扰并没有起到很好的作用，既然史蒂夫提到了巴基。业余手错误。贝卡回到她的主要目的上来，“你知道的，史蒂夫，巴基是个白痴对吧？那是我已经习惯了的。你呢？行吧，我也习惯了。但是说真的，你有什么毛病？”

史蒂夫回过神来。“等等，我做了什么吗？”

“认真的吗？你是直的你不喜欢他就没有权利和他调情。你是在引导他！你有没有考虑过他可能会喜欢上你？”

“我没有——”他停下来思考，“他没有喜欢上我，贝卡。我觉得如果他有的话我会知道的。*”

“我没有说他有，”贝卡在说这个的时候没那么生气了，但并没有让可怕少一点，“我是在说你很明显在和他调情，而你没有喜欢上他的话就不该这么做。”

“我不觉得这能被理解为调情。”

贝卡把一个标准的注视投向史蒂夫。

史蒂夫硬碰硬地瞪回去就有点太混蛋了，所以他只是看向她的额头作为回应。

他觉得大概过了几分钟，或者几个小时，他过于害怕以至于不能正确地判断，贝卡终于说话了，“把你的手机给我。”

他一声不吭地递了过去。她敲了敲点了点，然后开始查看。从声音判断，她是在浏览他和巴基之间的短信。“昨天下午六点，他发给了你一条短信说‘你在哪儿’，你对这的回复是‘希望在你的脑海里’。认真的吗，史蒂夫？这不仅仅是调情，这还是糟透了的调情。”

“他觉得这很好玩。”

“史蒂夫。他的回复是‘这太浪漫了，我觉得我就要去了*’。”

“是啊，我知道。你的重点是？”

“我要回家了。”

—

尽他所能地诚实，史蒂夫考虑了贝卡的想法。如果巴基喜欢他的话史蒂夫和他调情是不公平的。但如果他们两个都清醒地知道这只是为了好玩，那这就无害，对吧？史蒂夫计划一会儿要与巴基进行成人间的谈话。

—

他完全不知道他为什么要做一个这样的该死的混蛋。说真的。

这只是—一夜情对象们通常在早餐之前就会离开。当有人向他们提出留下来吃早餐，这通常只是一种形式，而一夜情对象们应该理解然后礼貌地婉拒。史蒂夫知道——这是他会问莎伦她想不想留下的唯一理由；他知道她在这么早是没有工作的，但到现在为止这已经成了一种惯例。他们起床，她穿上衣服，他去厨房做饭，问她想不想吃饭，她说不，但她可以下一次吃，然后她离开。所以，他妈的为什么这个家伙在和史蒂夫和巴基一起吃早餐？

这家伙，艾利克斯，或者艾利克，或者别的什么像那样的东西，说话了“昂，你能把盐递给我吗？”

他很明显是在跟史蒂夫说话，因为史蒂夫是离摇盐瓶最近的，但史蒂夫打算假装不能听见他，因为他真的他妈这么想要盐，他可以自己拿。艾利克斯（史蒂夫猜，他还是不知道这家伙的名字）清了清嗓子，试图引起史蒂夫的注意。

“史蒂夫，你能把盐递给我吗？”这一次巴基尝试了。

史蒂夫笑了，悠闲而轻松，“当然可以呀，巴克。”

艾利克斯不可思议地瞪着史蒂夫，但史蒂夫过于投入在他的煎蛋上以至于不能察觉。

十分钟的痛苦沉寂后，艾利克斯终于意识到了什么，站起身，在牛仔裤上擦手（在牛仔裤上！他妈的多恶心。巴基怎么能够跟这家伙认真地做爱？），说，“我真的得出门了，可以吗？”

巴基微笑，“可以啊，没事的。感谢你留下来吃早饭。也许我们可以再来一次——”

史蒂夫屏蔽了剩下的部分。这听起来就是所有你作为客套要对你的一夜情对象说的无聊玩意儿。也许艾利克斯这个傻小伙儿真的会以为巴基是认真的，而他们会再做一次。可恶，史蒂夫真的以为巴基对男人会有更好地品味。当艾利克斯终于离开时，巴基转过去瞪史蒂夫。

“那是他妈的怎么回事？”

史蒂夫假装愚钝，朝那边抬头，“什么是他妈的怎么回事？”

“别表现得这么傻，史蒂夫，这看起来一点也不好。”巴基眯起眼，明显不想接受史蒂夫的任何傻事。这，好吧，足够公平，“为什么你对提姆这么混蛋？”

哈，提姆，那是他的名字。“他是个很好的小伙儿，巴克，我没有任何针对他的地方。”

“别那样烦我。你粗鲁透了。你脑子里装了什么？”

史蒂夫明白这样演下去已经没有好处了，所以肩膀耷拉下来，叹了口气，“什么也没有。我很抱歉。我只是又累又心事繁重，然后我拿他出气了。我很抱歉。”

巴基眨眨眼。一次。两次。之后他伸出手抱住了史蒂夫。

尽管困惑而且疲惫，史蒂夫在这个拥抱持续的一两秒的时间里融化了进去。他推开时，问道，“是因为什么？”

巴基以一种温柔地神情平视史蒂夫，某种超越史蒂夫能舒适接受范围的深情的东西；它搅动着史蒂夫的身体内部，而且，啊，他妈的，为什么巴基不得不这么暖心这么善解人意，还有•••这么好看呢。哈。“史蒂夫，我是你最好的朋友。我知道不是这样的。但很明显你不想告诉我你为什么沮丧，所以我不想强迫你。”

回到房间，史蒂夫一只手按向他自己的胸口，希望它能平复他的心律不齐。这是他妈怎么了，身体？

—

“昂，等等，”莎伦放手，重重地呼吸，“发生什么了，史蒂夫？”

“等等，什么？”史蒂夫舔了舔唇，找回呼吸。

“你甚至都没在亲我，你就只让我在做，”莎伦的眉头聚在一起，她从史蒂夫身上翻身下来，之前她坐在他的大腿上。她的头撞在床头板上，“什么事让你烦心？”

史蒂夫再向上滑了一点，这样他和莎伦就肩并肩坐了，“没事，什么事都没有。”

这并不是什么事都没有。很明显。关于巴基的事，他带回家的那些家伙，还有那些史蒂夫得到的麻木，不舒服的感觉，正在把他逼疯。他真的是，你他妈怎样才能停止不由自主的恐同心理，在你已经发誓你对同性恋群体没有偏见时呢？

莎伦叹了口气，“你想要结束了吗？就是这样吗？”

“什么？”史蒂夫吃惊地看了过去，“不。不是这样的。如果是的话我会告诉你的。这•••不是你的问题，我只是想得有点太多了。”

“好吧，很明显，让你分神都不管用了。你想试着谈一谈吗？”

“但那会很奇怪的，不是吗？”

“呃，我们不让它变得奇怪就不会了？”莎伦抬起头，“我的意思是是的我们是炮友，所以这都只是为了找乐子，而这很明显已经不好玩了。但是在任何事之前，我们是朋友对吗？”

“是的，”史蒂夫点头。

“好的，所以，朋友们会谈心解忧。不是吗？”

史蒂夫有点发笑，带了喘息的笑，“是啊，我猜他们是的。”

莎伦等着。很明显她不会放过他。他叹了口气，“我觉得我在恐同。”

这让她笑出了声，“你_觉得_？”

“别说了，我发誓，我不知道我在做什么，”史蒂夫笑着摇摇头。“但是说真的。我有一个朋友，对，而他是同性恋。他告诉我有一阵了，而我说我能平静对待。因为我能的！但是之后他开始带男人回家，当他询问我关于这个的事，我说我对这也没问题。但是我看到他和别的男人像是在一起的时候。这就。我就有这样一种感觉。我不知道。”

史蒂夫停下来，尽力想如何描述才能不听起来像明确的恐同。

“这让我感觉不舒服。这他妈的太奇怪了。因为，比如，我一直看见玛利亚和小娜接吻，而我对那毫无问题。”

莎伦花了几分钟理清，然后她说，“你的朋友••••他是巴基对吧？”

他点头，“是的，但我没有直接说出他的名字，因为我不想，像是帮他出柜或是别的什么。”

“而你是直的对吗？”

“是的。”

“好的，史蒂夫，”莎伦就像对一个她需要非常经意地解释事情的孩子一样对史蒂夫说话，“我知道这在你听起来很怪，但是考虑一下：你不是直的。”

史蒂夫瞪眼，“什么？”

她同情地点点头，“我知道，理解一下这个：你喜欢巴基而你得到的感觉是嫉妒。”

“好吧，不，那听起来简直疯了，小莎，如果我是同性恋的话我会知道的*。我去，我刚刚还在跟你做爱。你也会知道的。”史蒂夫完全转过去，这样他就面对着她了。

“我的天呐，史蒂夫。你可以操我，也可以仍然喜欢男人。”她思考了一下，“好吧，不是说在同一时间。不过你可以既喜欢男人又喜欢女孩。这又不是一个全新的概念。”

史蒂夫翻了白眼，“我知道什么双性恋，莎伦。”

“呃，你表现得不像这样。”

史蒂夫没有回答。

莎伦叹了口气，“考虑考虑吧。”

他看向她，“_是你_想要结束了吗？”

“不，”她摇摇头，“你是从哪里这么觉得的？”

“那是什么原因让你撮合我和我最好的朋友？”史蒂夫完全意识到他这样不公平，但是为什么所有人都对他的感情生活如此费心思？

“好吧，首先，史蒂夫，你甚至都没有硬，”莎伦抬眉，指向性地看着史蒂夫的裆部。这，好吧，她很有道理。他张嘴争辩，但在他能有机会前她又继续说，“其次，诚实地告诉我，你从没在那方面想过巴基？”

史蒂夫合上了嘴。

“这就是我所想的。”

—

史蒂夫不会在那方面想巴基。史蒂夫不会在那方面想巴基。史蒂夫_不_会在那方面——史蒂夫正在在那方面想着巴基。他一直有着小小的，被嘘了声的关于这个的想法在脑后面。然而现在它已经被开到最大音量。巴基走出了他的房间，没穿上衣，没有神气，而且_如此_地因为刚睡醒而柔软。史蒂夫脑子的一部分喊着“_吸他的老二_”而另一部分一样大声地喊着“_从后面抱住他_”。这些声音如此大声以至于当巴基说，“早安，”用他模糊的早晨嗓音，史蒂夫破了音，说，“从后面抱住他的老二*？”  
巴基大概判断出要处理这个他还不够清醒，因为他嘟囔着说，“晚安，”然后回到了他的房间。

多谢了大脑。

—

“嘿，史蒂夫，”巴基说，史蒂夫可以看到他在折袖子。“我今晚要出去。”

史蒂夫翻了个白眼，忽略那该死的钝痛；说，“我们不要再进行这样的对话了，巴克。我不在乎你和谁搞在一起。”

“呃，其实•••”巴基发出微弱的笑声。

那使史蒂夫抬起头来，因为，好吧，那还从没有过。“其实什么？”

“这其实不是，像是，一次乱搞。”他耸肩，“我要进行一次约会。”

那疼痛更强烈了。但史蒂夫用更灿烂的笑容来盖过它。“等等，真的吗？！”

“别表现得这么惊讶，白痴，我能搞定约会，”巴基咧开嘴笑。他看起来有点对自己感到自豪。

“可恶，”史蒂夫假装感到震惊，“而我以为你唯一的魅力点是你的口角技术。”

“白痴，”巴基给史蒂夫使了个颜色，“见过我的头发了吗？”

“它怎么了？”

“看看她！”巴基过于戏剧化地越过肩膀望去，他的头发卷曲的一团随着动作扑落，“告诉我她是不是最坏的妖精，就像是，_从未有过的_。” 

“可恶，”史蒂夫又说了一遍，“你会让你的约会对象碰她吗？”

“别傻了，史蒂薇，只有授权人员可以碰她。”

“我去，但我也想碰她，”史蒂夫噘嘴。

巴基翻了个白眼，“史蒂夫。你就是•••_那种_授权人员。什么时候你想你就可以碰她。”

那让疼痛减缓了一点。

—

所以也许史蒂夫不恐同。

事后来看，他本该再聪明一点。好吧，很多一点。现在是晚上九点，而巴基没有提到任何他的男朋友会过来的事实，所以史蒂夫走进巴基的房间试图拿到他的除臭剂。他得到什么了呢？清清楚楚的•••呃。

巴基脸朝下屁股朝上，和他的正在他后方，脸埋在上述屁股里的男朋友彼得一起。巴基弄出那些小小的，细微的，呜咽声，而彼得直接呻吟进了他的屁股里。

史蒂夫完全不知道如何处理这个信息。或说他在裤子里半硬的事实。彼得还是巴基都没有识别到他的存在，所以他离开了，假装什么也没有看到。那种像石头一样存在的麻木的感觉现在是原始重量的五倍大了。史蒂夫因为它而觉得不能呼吸。

他非常确定恐同人群不会在他们看到一个小伙儿咬另一个小伙儿的屁股时变硬。

—

史蒂夫开启了自我探索的小小冒险。在半个小时长的淋浴后，他判定他一定不是他以为的那样直。证据目前被冲到了淋浴间的排水管里。哈。

—

显然，史蒂夫的新发现只能让他对巴基男朋友更粗鲁。巴基在洗澡，彼得本打算过来接他，但他来到这里有点比预料的早，所以他在沙发上和史蒂夫坐在一起。

“所以说，巴基提到你很多次，”彼得说，尝试打破结了冰的尴尬。

史蒂夫对这情报感到骄傲，“他应该的。”他_知道_这说出来是个操蛋玩意儿，但是他大脑到嘴巴的过滤器几乎不存在了，而他也控制不住自己。

彼得似乎对要说什么感到迷茫了，所以他只是点点头，嘀咕道，“对啊。”

在完整经过十分钟长的不适沉默后的某一刻，史蒂夫随意说到，“如果你伤害他，你知道的，我知道怎么卸掉一个人的胳膊。这不是很好看的。”然后内心畏缩了一下，因为，哇哦，这是什么种类的恐吓谈话？

彼得再一次点头，说，“对啊，我不觉得那会很好看。”

好吧。要史蒂夫回答什么呢。令人感激地，他不需要思考太久，因为巴基走出了淋浴室。只有一条毛巾围在腰间。可恶，史蒂夫想。

“可恶，”彼得说。因为他可以这样做。因为他是巴基的男朋友。

巴基只是傻笑，向他飞吻。史蒂夫移开了视线。

他该死的人生。

—

巴基直到第二天早晨史蒂夫做咖啡的时候才回来。史蒂夫努力不去想那意味着什么，即使巴基锁骨上的紫色痕迹告诉了他需要知道的。

“嘿，巴克，”他说，因为他是个称职的朋友，因为巴基看起来有点正在气头上而他实在不想成为巴基火气的接收端。

“别跟我说‘嘿，巴克，’你这该死的混蛋。”不好。太迟了。

“什么？”

巴基怒视他，“你有什么毛病（What’s gotten up your ass,你屁股下面放了什么），罗杰斯？”

看吧，这种情况的关键就是保持冷静。不幸的是，史蒂夫从不是一个听从规矩的人。“不应该我问你的下面放了什么吗？”史蒂夫假装停下来思索，然后苦涩地微笑，“噢，等等！我已经知道了！”

巴基眨了眨眼，收敛了回去。之后，他的愤怒似乎又涌了回来，然而这一次是翻了十倍的。“认真的？是这样吗？我让老二在我屁股下？”

史蒂夫张嘴争辩，但巴基打断了，“我在我甚至搬进来之前就告诉你了，如果你对这有问题，我们不应该住在该死的一间公寓里，史蒂夫。_你_说过这没事的。你没那样做，而且还突然发疯，因为你并不是对那没问题！”

“我没有——”

显然，巴基还没完，“你威胁彼得要卸了他该死的胳膊！当他正试着了解你！你粗鲁对待我带回家的所有男人。别试图否认！”

“但是我——”

“但是什么？哈？这又不是说我强迫了你尽力接受，史蒂夫！我说我会去他们的地方如果这让你感到不适的话，但是你字面意思上地坚持让我带他们来这儿，因为，”他停了下来，拉高音调模仿史蒂夫，“_噢，这也是你的地方！你可以做任何你想要的事，巴克！你不用问过我！_”

好吧，当他像这样摆出来时，史蒂夫听起来像一个完完全全的该死的混蛋。这也离事实不远。但史蒂夫仍然忍不住觉得自己像刚刚被扇了一巴掌。

“那样做的意义的哪儿？”巴基继续说着，“只是为了让我感到更糟？好像我还没有受够这个一样？”

“巴克，别，”史蒂夫最后皱着眉头说。

巴基眯起眼，“别那样烦我。”

史蒂夫不知道怎么去表述。‘_我经历着一次性取向危机，我发现了我爱你，我不知道怎么处理这个，所以我像一个眼红的白痴发泄在你的男朋友上_’？

整理好措辞，史蒂夫脱口而出了所有这些的总结，“我是双性恋！”

准备好再吼出更多的巴基眨了眨眼。“什么？”

“我以为我在恐同，因为每一次我看见你和一个男人在一起，我内心深处就会有那种难受的感觉。而之后小娜，贝卡，还有莎伦说我是一个白痴，她们帮助我明白我其实并不直，我那种难受的感觉是嫉妒，因为我他妈的其实爱上你了，”史蒂夫胡乱陈述着，然后停下来喘一口气，“而一旦我完全理解了，我只能对你的男朋友更加嫉妒。我不知道我在干什么。我很抱歉。”

“什么？”巴基又一次说。

“我知道。我_知道_你和彼得相处得很愉快，而且你不喜欢我，至少不是在那种方面，但是，我不知道怎么处理所有事。我那么确定我是直的但我又不是，而且我觉得我一直在喜欢着你，只是从来没有意识到过。”

“什么？”巴基说。

史蒂夫把那当成明显的拒绝，“我很抱歉，我会自己——”他打算离开厨房去到他的房间体面地放纵悲伤，但巴基抓住了他的手腕。

突然，史蒂夫沦陷在了一个拥抱里，他完全不知道发生了什么。他知道自己永远也不会拒绝一个来自巴基的拥抱，即使巴基正在拒绝他。

“彼得不是我的男朋友，”巴基对着史蒂夫的脖子说。

那使史蒂夫推开，好让自己看到巴基的脸，“什么？”

“我和他约会了一两次，但我们对这不是目前最好的事情上打成了一致，因为我告诉了他我爱着别的男人，”巴基解释到。史蒂夫的心漏了几个节拍。“我们现在差不多是炮友的关系，这很好，但不是我真正想要的。”

“你——”史蒂夫清了清嗓子，“你真正想要的是什么？”

“你，”巴基说，似乎这是世界上最简单的事，“但我们可以过一会儿消化那个。首先，别觉得我没再生你的气了。”

史蒂夫皱眉，“哦？”

“是啊，”他向史蒂夫抬眉，“我理解你搞不清情况但你不应该发泄在彼得身上。所以，你接下来要做的是向他道歉。还有向贝卡，小娜，和莎伦。她们不得不过手你这些乱七八糟的事。而我，”巴基指向自己，“要去和彼得结束关系，在我们做任何事之前。你应该对莎伦做同样的事，如果你还没有的话。”

史蒂夫傻傻地点头，因为，是啊，他能在之后搞定那个。

巴基对那微笑，“是啊，好吧，所有这些可以发生在中午之后，因为我需要睡觉了。”

在他离开去到他房间时，他身子前倾亲在史蒂夫的脸颊上，然后继续往前走。史蒂夫看着他离开。可恶，他想。他又回过神来，他现在可以说出来了。

“可恶，”他说。

—

“我是双性恋，”史蒂夫说，用这取代了问好。

“我们早知道了，”小娜的回复从连线另一边传来。

“我还爱上了巴基。”

娜塔莎挂断了电话。

“我是双性恋，”史蒂夫问好。

“现在是早上8：30，”贝卡说。

“我爱上了你的哥哥。”

“现在是早上8:30，”她又一次说。

他们沉默了三分钟，因为史蒂夫听到了贝卡的鼾声时不确定该说什么了。

“我是双性恋，”史蒂夫说。

“而且你爱上了巴基？”莎伦猜测。

史蒂夫笑了，“非常正确！”

—

第二天，巴基邀请了彼得过来，史蒂夫遏制住幼稚的冲动朝他伸舌头。他们吃了晚饭，而这疼痛般地尴尬。不过他们还是让这进行下去了。史蒂夫道了歉，而彼得足够好心原谅了史蒂夫的嫉妒行为。他甚至带了一点微笑，告诉史蒂夫他是一个幸运地家伙。史蒂夫灿烂地笑了，觉得他不能再同意了。巴基和彼得结束了，他告诉彼得他是一个很好的男人，还抛下了‘不是你的问题，是我的问题’的台词。彼得善解人意地和巴基拥别。史蒂夫控制自己没有得意地坏笑。（他完全笑了。）

—

他正在和巴基亲热，探索胡渣伤的美妙。这时巴基开始咯咯笑。如果这笑声不是这么地可爱，他会感到受到了冒犯。

史蒂夫推开，怒视着巴基，“首先，”史蒂夫说，“我没有那么不擅长接吻。”

巴基轻柔地亲亲史蒂夫，只是为了让他闭嘴。然后他说，“你当然没有不擅长接吻。”

史蒂夫怀疑地眯起眼，“那你为什么笑，白痴？”

“我只是反应过来，”巴基傻笑着，“你看见我在亲一个男人，觉得嫉妒。而你的第一反应是，‘我的天，我恐同’。那怎么不好笑呢？”

史蒂夫不得不承认那是有点好笑，所以他接着说，“是啊。然后我意识到我双得不行。”

“然后你想，什么？结果我_是_恐同，只是没有_恐_那部分。”

“我想的是，结果我对巴基和男人接吻没有任何问题，如果他亲的人是我。”

*好像巴基会因为害羞看向史蒂夫的脸的几厘米外的地方似的：原文是even if Bucky’s own eyes seem to point a few centimeters shy from Steve’s face。这句话跟 @北辰 skye讨论了许久，我根据上下文还是翻译成了巴基害羞。  
*妈妈跳舞：一个真人秀。  
*他们：them，不表明性别。  
*口角:是你们熟悉的koujiao。  
*娜塔莎把她的鼻子伸到了它不属于的地方：sticking her nose where it doesn’t belong。意思是狗拿耗子多管闲事。这里也是skye告诉我的xp

*①我觉得如果他有的话我会知道的②如果我是同性恋的话我会知道的：你说你知道个啥。

*我觉得我就要去了：英文里是come中文里是去。哈哈。


End file.
